Codename: Undercover
by Crow Chick
Summary: The UC teams meets their match 500 feet underground.
1. Chapter One: The Latest Case

**Codename: Undercover**

Chapter One: The Latest Case

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the UC: Undercover team or the La Femme Nikita gang. Which is too bad really, cause they're all so damn attractive that I really wouldn't mind owning any of them. But I digress, ahem, please enjoy or don't (it's up to you). But DO read and reply cause otherwise my already procrastinating self tends to not finish these stories. Anywho, onto the good stuff....._

_For those of you who are LFN lovers.....I'm taking us back to when Operations and Madeline ran the Section and Birky ran tech. Spy Boy is still there and so is Nik, of course. ;-)_

Donovan glanced around as his team gathered around the large metal table of the briefing room. Jake and Alex sat next to each other, Monica and Cody across from them, and he stood at the head of the table.

"Morning everyone," he greeted them stoically, "we've just been handed a very serious case, more intense than any of the ones we've previously dealt with. The FBI has given us one that even they can't solve....a serial killer they've nicknamed "Dice," I'm sure you can all draw your conclusions from that. There's one catch to us getting this case, however."

"What do you mean catch?," Cody leaned forward intrigued.

"The FBI has sent us a partner group to help us take down Mr. Dice."

"What's the matter, they don't think we can do it? We don't need anyone else, this is what we do," Jake glanced up at Donovan as he spoke.

"None of you fit the profile for the victims and none of you resemble the pattern enough to disguise you to fit in as one. Plus, these people are a little more in depth than we are....they're used to worse than this type of case. And I assure you that they are not pleased with working with us, either." Donovan took a seat at the head of the table.

"Who exactly will we be working with?," Alex glanced up curiously from where she sat in one of the leather chairs.

"A covert agency known as Section One."

"Section One?," Monica leaned forward, resting her arms on the table, "I thought they were a myth. You know, 500 feet underground, never fail a mission, the highest technology in the world...."

"I assure you they are very real, very good, and very serious about what they do. Everyone pack up, we're heading to meet them in one hour," Donovan stood and left the room, signifying that the briefing was over.

"Oh yippee," Cody sighed and stood up, "we get to work with the scariest folks in the business."

"They can't be that bad," Jake glanced over at the group as they left the room. Monica laughed,

"You apparently have never heard about Section One."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-ONE HOUR LATER.....500 FEET UNDERGROUND.....SECTION ONE-

None of them knew any more about where they were than the fact that they were several hundred feet underground and that the place looked like something out of Men in Black, all black leather and steel. They made their way through a long hall way and emerged in the main area of the Section. A large window spanned a second floor room, the glass was darkened at the moment. A huge tech station lay to their left, the head of which was a small guy in colored glasses, mic in his ear and an Oreo in his hand as he gave commands to a team leader. Donovan lead them into a wood paneled outlet of the area where a large steel table rested with numerous black leather chairs around it. Sinking down into the seats, the team waited.

They waited for ten minutes until a very distinguished couple entered the room. The man looked to be in his fifties, spiked silver hair topped intense green eyes, his appearance made all the more serious by his black suit. The woman looked to be a bit younger, long auburn hair falling in waves around her face, dressed impeccably in a coffee colored suit. She nodded, gracing them with a neutral smile and took a seat across the table from them. The man glanced over them critically, shook Donovan's hand, and also sat.

"My name is Operations," he eyed them again, "I'm the head of Section One. We specialize in cover anti-terrorist actions. You all be working here with us during the McCaulster mission and therefore there are certain things you need to know about your time here. You have each been given a code name which is not to be shared with anyone outside of the Section, when we need to contact you we will do so by using that name. Each of you has been allotted an apartment for the duration of this mission, fully furnished in accordance with the background story that was drawn up for you. In your apartment you will find a briefcase which contains a panel we will upload with necessary information, credit cards, and cash. Madeline will give you your personal information for you backgrounds and the addresses of your temporary homes," he gave a curt nod and rose, disappearing up a stairwell into what the team guessed was the darkened second floor room.

"Each of you has a new life for outside the Section while you are here. Any contact with people you know in your normal lives is not allowed. Do not get distracted with them, I warn you," Madeline spread the folders out on the table in front of them, "briefing for the mission is tomorrow at 6 am, do not be late." She graced them with that same neutral smile and stood, following Operations up the stairs. 

"What kind of name is Operations? I mean, come on, are these people for real?," Cody swiveled in his chair to glance at the other UC members. 

"A little too real if you ask me," Monica glanced up from where she was flipping through her file.

Alex sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "So now what? We sit here and wait for the next character?" 

"No," Donovan stood, "you go to your new homes, start your new lives, and return to tomorrow at 6 am. Don't be late." He turned and walked off, vanishing around a corner. 

The team stood, each member grabbing their file as they made their way out of the Section.

"Could this place please rip off more 007 movies?" Cody laughed lightly, attempting to lighten the team's spirits.

"We're in deep shit," Monica smirked as they stepped on to the elevator.

Alex nodded as the doors began to close, "Yep."

_SO that's part one. What'd ya think? _

_~Erica~_


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting the Ops

**Codename: Undercover**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Ops

_See Disclaimer in part One. Don't sue me. I'm poor. And I'm taking a law class, so there. :-Þ_

The UC team showed up the next morning, all safely in their briefing seats by ten minutes until 6. To say that they slightly feared the over-dramatic Section One crew would have been an understatement. The four of them glanced around at each other until Donovan joined them a few moments later. He nodded a good morning to each of them and sat back in his chair, the usual black clothing his wardrobe seemed to overflow with made him blend in perfectly with the operatives milling around the Section. 

Alex glanced at her watch, five minutes till six. 

The sharp clack of heels against tile could be heard and the team glanced to the long hall that lead into the main hall, each trying to cover their blatant curiosity with non-chalant glances. A tall, lithe blonde rounded the corner, the leather stiletto boots reached to her knees were clearly the cause of the noise. The hem of a black leather skirt rested a few inches above her knees, a long leather trench coat covering the fitted steel blue sweater she wore. Her long blonde hair was bound in a messy, yet strangely elegant, bun at the crown of her head, a pair of blue sunglasses resting on her nose.

Cody sat up noticeably......then Jake.......and suprisingly, Donovan perked up a bit at the new arrival.

The blonde sauntered up to them, gracefully lowering herself into chair across the table. Cody looked as though he was going to lay a line on her when a hand slipped over her shoulder. The team, along with the blonde, glanced up into the face of the most handsome man most of them had ever seen. He was dressed completely in black, auburn hair falling to rest on the collar of his jacket, blue-green eyes scanning each of the new members. The blonde shoved his hand away unceremoniously and he glanced down at her. She glanced up, their eyes locked, and the whole room felt the chemistry. It was that unspoken passion that writer's have grappled with for years. Blue-green eyes were staring fiercely down into a pair that resembled the ocean on a cloud-less day. She hated him. He loved her. And strangely enough, she seemed to love him too. Monica shook her head, welcome to one hell of a twisted soap opera. 

Madeline and Operations joined the group a moment later, the man sitting as they approached.

"Good morning everyone," Madeline graced them with her neutral smile, "I'm glad to see you all made it on time."

"I see you've all met two of our top operatives....Michael and Nikita. They'll be leading the McCaulster mission," Operations gestured to the man and woman to his left.

"Ah, Mr. Birkhoff, so nice of you to join us," Operations glanced up the young man the team had seen at the computer terminals the day before, "Birkhoff runs all the technical aspects of Section One."

"Sorry sir, I had to make a timeframe adjustment to the SIM on the panels," Birkhoff glanced around, nodding to the new recruits.

Operations leaned forward and pressed a button on the table, a holographic screen sprung to life about the center of it. A picture of a man appeared, stats rolling down the side of the screen. He looked to be in his early 40s, Latin descent, dark eyes, dark hair....extremely attractive. 

"This is Ortez McCaulster, leader of the biggest organized crime set up in the world. He's based in lower Manhattan, in a penthouse apartment near his warehouse where he runs a supposedly legit importation port. Lately, we've been receiving information that either McCaulster or his associates have been toying with murder for hire around various parts of the country. His victims all have the same story: tall, athletic build, given a job with him, gotten too close, gotten killed. We'll be sending Nikita in as his next victim, the information is on your panels. The van leaves tomorrow at 5 am., make sure to see Walter in weapons before you leave. He'll outfit you for the mission. Any questions?"

Michael glanced down at Operations, "Where does the UC team stand on this mission?" His voice was velvety smooth, lilting with an accent that none of them could quite place. 

"Donovan will be your second in command, Michael. Cody will be assisting Birkhoff in tech work, Alex and Jake will be Nikita's back up during the introductory stage. They'll be in the field to provide intel for future use."

Michael nodded, his question answered, and Operations glanced over each of them until he nodded,

"Good. Dismissed. You are all on closed quarters stand by until you leave tomorrow." 

The room cleared quickly, Madeline and Operations disappearing upstairs, Cody walking off to the tech station with Birkhoff, Alex and Jake off to see this Walter in weapons about the Section's inventory. 

Michael stood, looking between Nikita and Donovan, appearing wary to leave the two alone and shook the man's hand before walking off to what could only be determined to be his office. Nikita stood as well, giving Donovan a smile he thought was nothing less than absolutely radiant, and shook his hand,

"Welcome aboard." 

Somehow those were the least comforting words Donovan had ever heard. 

  
  



	3. Tests, Boxing Gloves, and Hormones Galor...

**Codename: Undercover**

Chapter Three: Tests, Boxing Gloves, and Hormones Galore

_Disclaimer: I'm still poor. I still don't own any of them. **Sigh. **That's rather depressing, isn't it? :-)_

Alex, Jake, Monica, Cody, and Donovan all arrived a few minutes early to the van loading area the next morning. Looking all business in their black Section-issued commando suits, the group waited in silence to head out. The reverberating echo of heels was heard, nearing them, and a moment later Madeline rounded the corner. Stopping a few feet away, she clasped her hands behind her back and graced them with her trademark smile.

"Congratulations, you've all passed." Turning on her heel, she began the walk back down the hall. 

Slightly puzzeled, Jake stepped forward, "What do you mean we passed?"

She paused and turned to face them again, "We had to make sure you'd be prepared to go at any time. You showed us that by coming. Not that you had much of a choice. Nikita and Michael will meet you in the gym in three hours." She disappeared around the corner.

Alex sighed angrily, "Who the hell do these people think they are?" 

Jake shrugged, "I don't know, but we'd better get ready. Something tells me this training session with the commandos is gonna be a killer."

~*~Three Hours Later – Section One's Gym~*~

Michael and Nikita were already there when the team arrived, both dressed in loose black pants and black tank tops.

Cody glanced between the two of them and mumbled, "Somebody really ought to introduce these people to Crayola."

Nikita was busy lacing up a pair of boxing gloves, leaving Michael to step forward to address the UC group.

"Today will be your first day of training. We realize that because you are government employees, you all have some level of training already. However, before we allow you to join us in the field, we expect you to be able to keep us with us. Agents Cross and Davis will be training with Nikita. Agents Shaw and Donovan, you'll be training with me today. Any questions?"

No one moved.

"Alright then. Let's begin."

Alex and Monica followed Nikita into a room off of the room the men were training in. The two were side by side and separated by a wall of glass. Tossing aside her equiptment, she turned to the two women. 

"I know neither of you are looking forward to this, and that's fine, but I'm going to pass onto you some advice that was given to me on my first day here. Madeline told me that I could learn to shoot, I could learn to fight, but there would never be a weapon as powerful as my feminity. That advice has saved my life more than once, I'd keep it in mind if I was you." 

Monica rolled her eyes as Nikita moved to rig up the punching bag, "So who is she supposed to be? Secret Agent Dear Abby?" 

Alex chuckled lightly, glancing over for a moment to Donovan on the other side of the glass. His lithe frame, like all other operatives in training, was clad in the black warm up wear provided for them. She dragged her gaze across the golden flesh of his well toned arms, the flat defined muscles of his chest and stomach, up to his georgous face....his lips. She shook her head, as if to erase him from it, and glanced back up to Nikita. _Focus Alex, just focus..._

Over the next two weeks the UC crew trained tirelessly. Michael and Nikita worked them to the bone with sim after sim after sim, not to mention tech and weapons training. Birkhoff and Walter worked to make sure than not only could the team fight, they could shoot and work the technology on missions too. 

They had reconvened for their usual weekly briefing, Michael and Nikita taking their seats across from the team. The sexual tension was thick enough that is was practically tangible in the air. Michael had already let his gaze wander over Nikita's lithe frame twice, at least that Monica had seen. He wasn't the only one, however. She'd noticed her boss eyeing the attractive blonde too. Cody and Jake's glances were more obvious, they practically ogled the poor woman to death. Monica glanced over at Alex for a moment, noticing that her co-worker's gaze was fixed heatedly on their attractive boss. _Uh-uh..don't go there, Alex..._Monica mentally warned her friend. She turned back to gaze at Operations, noting the fleeting glance Jake had cast in Alex's direction. _What the hell is going on here?! There are more hormones in this damn room than in all of Chicago!_ She shook her head, not casting another glance back until the meeting was over. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
